Timeline of geography, paleontology
Timeline of geography, paleontology * 25 - Pomponius Mela formalizes the climatic zone system * 1569 - Gerardus Mercator issues the first Mercator projection map * 1620 - Francis Bacon analyzes the scientific method in his Great Instauration of Learning * 1686 - Edmund Halley presents a systematic study of the trade winds and monsoons and identifies solar heating as the cause of atmospheric motions * 1686 - Edmund Halley establishes the relationship between barometric pressure and height above sea level * 1716 - Edmund Halley suggests that polar aurorae are caused by "magnetic effluvia" moving along the Earth's magnetic field lines * 1770 - The fossilised bones of a huge animal (later identified as a Mosasaur) are found in a quarry near Maastricht in the Netherlands. * 1795 - Georges Cuvier identifies the bones found in the Netherlands in 1770 as belonging to an extinct reptile. * 1811 - Mary Anning discovers the fossilised remains of an ichthyosaur at Lyme Regis. * 1821 - William Buckland finds the remains of a hyenas' den in Yorkshire, containing the bones of lions, elephants and rhinoceros. * 1821-22 - Mary Anning discovers the world's first Plesiosaur skeleton at Lyme Regis. * 1822 - Gideon Mantell discovers the fossilized skeleton of an Iguanodon dinosaur * 1823 - Human bones are found with those of the woolly mammoth at Paviland Cave on the Gower Peninsula, proving that the two had lived on earth at the same time. * 1836 - Edward Hitchcock describes the footprints of giant birds from Jurassic formations in Connecticut * 1841 - Richard Owen coins the word "dinosaur" * 1855 - The first Archaeopteryx fossil found in Bavaria, Germany. * 1858 - The first dinosaur skeleton, Hadrosaurus, is excavated in the United States and described by Joseph Leidy * 1869 - Joseph Lockyer starts the scientific journal Nature * 1871 - Othniel Charles Marsh discovers the first American pterosaur fossils. * 1878 - The first Diplodocus skeleton is found at Como Bluff, Wyoming * 1905 - Tyrannosaurus rex is described and named by Henry Fairfield Osborn * 1909 - Discovery of the Burgess Shale Cambrian fossil site * 1912 - Continental Drift proposed by Alfred Wegener, leading to plate tectonics and explanation of many surface features. * 1920 - Andrew Douglass proposes dendrochronology dating * 1920 - Milutin Milanković proposes that long term climatic cycles may be due to changes in the eccentricity of the Earth's orbit and changes in the Earth's obliquity * 1947 - Willard Libby introduces carbon-14 dating * 1974 - Donald Johanson and Tom Gray discover a 3.5 million-year-old female hominid fossil that is 40% complete and name it "Lucy" * 1980 - Luis Alvarez, Walter Alvarez, Frank Asaro, and Helen Michel propose that a giant comet or asteroid may have struck the Earth approximately 65 million years ago thereby causing massive extinctions and enriching the iridium in the K-T layer * 1984 - Hou Xianguang discovers the Chengjiang Cambrian fossil site Geography, Paleontology Timeline of